A New Friend
by Wayhaynalo
Summary: When the heroes began to gain a new ally in the form of a mysterious wolf, they quickly discover that the wolf is more than he appears. And when a new boy shows up at school acting as if he's known them forever, instantly inviting himself into their group, some of them start to have suspicions. Takes place season 2, then extends.
1. Chapter 1-Comfort

A New Friend

Chapter 1

Comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, duh, I'm not French.**

Aelita ran through the woods towards the hermitage as fast as she could, tears streaming from her face after the accusations directed at her by Jeremy. She knew something was wrong here, knew not only that she had not kissed Herv, but that Jeremy would never accuse her of such a thing if he was guilty of the same.

But right now, she didn't care, she just wanted escape.

And perhaps the Hermitage wasn't the best place to find that, so soaked up in her dreams, but right now, it was the best option.

She jumped over a root, only to be tripped up by a fallen branch, she got up determinedly, but soon enough fell yet again, over a vine this time. This time she fell and stayed down, sobbing into the moss.

She had no idea how long she lay there, though she knew she should be moving. She still couldn't forget her nightmares of wolves hunting her in these woods. If the sun set before she got out of these woods, the wolves would begin their hunts, and their howls may paralyze her for hours more.

But she allowed herself this one small comfort, and continued to embrace the forest floor. She remained as such until the darkening of twilight, before the colors of the sunset lit up the sky. As she sat up with crossed legs, wiping her tears from her face, she looked around to find herself in a familiar part of the woods, no more than two hundred yards from the hermitage. As she stood, she heard a growl from the edge of the small clearing and didn't even have time to look around before she was knocked to the ground by a large, warm body.

She should have been terrified, and for a few seconds, she was. But as she lay on her back with a large, black wolf with piercing blue eyes above her, she felt no fear.

For even as she watched, the wolves bared teeth were slowly disappearing into its' muzzle, the snarl slowly becoming something more akin to a playful smirk. She didn't feel it reasonable to think she could read a wolf so well, but she could have sworn she saw a gentleness in its eyes.

The wolf slowly stepped off of her, laying down next to her with a gentle sigh, it nudged her slightly as it moved closer to her, and despite herself she roped her fingers through the thick fur on its back. The wolf nosed her neck companionably, sending a shock through her at the feel of its cold, wet nose.

She lay there well past sunset, feeling more content than she could ever remember feeling. The wolf seemed just as content to lay there, and she eventually wrapped her other arm around it and buried her face in its warm fur.

Eventually she decided she would need to move, if for no other reason then so the others could find her. Reluctantly, she stood and stretched, the wolf doing the same next to her. As she began to move through the woods, the wolf nudged itself closer to her and she put her hand on its back. When she eventually made it to the hermitage, she heard Jeremy calling her name from inside.

She knelt down next to the wolf, until she was eye level, still feeling reluctant to move despite the increasingly desperate calls from the abandoned house.

"Thank you." She whispered to it.

The wolf growled gently, deep in its throat, and she left it there, watching her from the shadows, impossible to see unless you knew it was there.

"Jeremy." She called as she walked towards the house.

"Aelita," he said with a sigh of relief as he came running out of the house, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have accused you of anything. It was X.A.N.A., controlling a polymorph, he was…"

She put a finger to his lips, "It's okay, Jeremy, I forgive you." She looked towards the edge of the woods to see the wolf had disappeared, and felt a strange stab of loss.

She knew now she had nothing to fear from the woods, and she also thought she had found a friend, someone to comfort her.

**So, this was my random idea a few weeks ago and it eventually flushed out. These first few chapters are the closest to the actual show, in episode 43-45, but after that it takes a dramatic turn. The first three are all being posted at once, and they're all rather predictable, but bear with me and I promise you will be rewarded.**


	2. Chapter 2-Guard Dog

A New Friend

Chapter 2

Guard Dog

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi ran through the woods, being chased by the pack of wolves possessed by XANA. They eventually came to a cliff, where they were hemmed in by the pack, as they were running, all three of them had been tripped up by loose materials on the forest floor at one point, keeping the wolves on their heels. When they reached the cliff, none of them dared try to climb it while the wolves were so close.

They instead prepared themselves to fight, arming themselves with sticks and their own abilities, they braced for the dozen wolves to attack.

When they didn't, the three attacked themselves, swinging at the mangy mutts. The sticks they wielded drove straight through them, making them disappear.

"They're holograms," Ulrich yelled, "XANA's cleverer than I thought."

As they continued bashing through the wolves, their sticks shattered against three of them. As the three heroes realized they weren't out of danger yet, another wolf jumped out of the woods making them groan aloud at their misfortune.

But that was before the wolf snapped at the others, chasing them away with more strength and determination than any of them expected. As the black wolf chased them away, the Lyoko signs disappeared from their eyes and they ran off yelping, one with a broken leg.

As the last wolf stood there triumphantly, growling to ward off any more attacks, the three warriors stood behind it, frozen in fear. Just because this wolf had been protecting its territory did not mean that it would spare them.

The wolf swung around to come face to face with them and stared into their eyes with its bright blue eyes. While they braced themselves for attack, it stretched out one front leg and lowered its head in a clear bow, then loped off into the woods.

At the factory, Jeremy and Aelita stared at the super scanner in disbelief as a tower deactivated before their eyes. They quickly made a call to Yumi.

"Jeremy, what's happening on your end?" Yumi's voice called from the speaker phone.

"Now, nothing, XANA just deactivated his tower." Jeremy answered.

"How long ago?" She asked calmly.

"Just a second ago, why?" Aelita asked.

"Thought so, XANA deactivated the tower because the attack wasn't going to do anything more. The wolves that were chasing us were chased off by another wolf, a black one with blue eyes."

Jeremy's eyes nearly blew out of their sockets, "Are you three okay?"

"Fine, it just ran off after it chased away the others, but not before bowing to us."

Jeremy instantly started muttering about the effects of nuclear batteries and the super calculator, but Aelita wasn't listening, she was starting to slowly smile at the description of the wolf, more pleased than she had any right to be.

"I don't know about all that, Jeremy," Yumi interrupted, "and I honestly don't care, because I for one wouldn't say no to having a super powered guard dog around."

** Here's chapter 2, and now my little doggy is getting more and more interesting. How will it help our heroes next? What other strange abilities does it have? What will it take to stop me asking rhetorical questions? Let's try ending the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3-Strength

A New Friend

Chapter 3

Strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

They quickly pulled the three idiots that had crashed into a tree out, moving fast and keeping Sissy, Herv and TV warm in the XANA powered blizzard. As the three of them moved away, Ulrich looked up to see the broken tree falling towards him faster than he had time to react, and braced himself for impact.

He felt it, but from the wrong direction, Yumi crashed into his side and knocked him away from the falling tree.

"Whew, that was a close one." He heard Odd say from nearby.

They hear a groan from under the tree, and they looked to see that Yumi had been trapped under the fallen tree. They pushed at it with all their strength, and found that they couldn't budge it.

"You go ahead to the factory," Ulrich said, "I'll stay here with Yumi." She tried to protest, but he was hearing none of it, and Odd left him to his own devices.

He continued to attempt to move the heavy chunk of wood on his own, using a chain and pulley he found in the nearby storage shed, he pulled on the chain with all his weight, feeling the chain freeze further and further, until it eventually broke.

As Ulrich slumped down next to Yumi, ignoring her continual pleas to go on without her, he found himself hoping desperately that the others would deactivate the tower quickly.

He heard a sound from the edge of the woods and looked over to see a large black wolf staring at them. Not thinking clearly through the cold, he staggered to his feet and assumed a fighting position.

He heard Yumi's weak voice from beside him, "Ulrich, no." She sounded desperate, and he soon remembered the wolf who had helped them during the last attack.

It quickly moved over to the tree and braced itself against the bark. The tree shuddered and snow fell off the top as the tree, to Ulrich's amazement, began to shift. Soon enough it had rolled free altogether and Ulrich was laying down next to Yumi to warm her. The wolf lay on her other side and Ulrich felt the heat radiating even from across her prone form.

Yumi opened her eyes slowly, "Ulrich." She said painfully.

The two of them grasped each other close, and the wolf moved next to them to keep them warm, they both stared into its blue eyes and felt regret that the wolf would remember nothing of this.

"Thank you," they both said, "but you won't remember this." Ulrich added, feeling rather stupid talking to a wolf. Thus, why he was surprised when the wolf let out a bark that sounded rather like a laugh.

As the white flash raced towards them, the wolf nudged them both affectionately.

They felt the strange rush that always accompanied a return to the past, and then they were back to earlier.

** Okay, last of the bunch, though I might write more today. Feel free to comment, correct, but anyone who sounds like too much of an idiot will get a response to all.**


	4. Chapter 4-The New Guy

A New Friend

Chapter 4

The New Guy

**Disclaimer: I said I don't own it!**

"The effect of different chemicals on the color of flames is produced due to…" The Lyoko warriors listened to Mrs. Hertz drone on and one about randomness no one but Jeremy seemed to care about.

"Excuse me Mrs. Hertz." The voice of the principal called out from the hallway, where every head in the classroom instantly turned, desperate for any measure of interest.

The principal walked in briskly, followed casually by a young man who everyone assumed was a new student.

"Students, please welcome your new classmate, Michalys Falkrone." He said formally, which inspired an eye roll from most students.

"Please make him welcome, he recently moved here from the United States on a scholarship."

This normally would have prompted a whisper of 'nerd' from the less mature in the room, but most were in silence to the appearance of the new student.

He was tall, and very lanky, with narrow limbs and hard, wiry muscles indicating a regularity of hard work. He had long, blond hair, surrounding a face with high cheekbones and bright blue eyes. He wore a black long sleeve button down with the sleeves rolled up, tennis shoes, and dark jeans.

Most of the girls in the room were staring him down in a manner similar to one starving given a large steak, while the guys were glaring at the potential competition.

"Very well, mister Falkrone, you can get a spare seat from the back and join in with one of the tables." Said Mrs. Hertz, looking around noticing the lack of space.

"Mister Belpois, could you come with me please?" the principal said as he began to move out of the room.

Jeremy gave a quizzical look, but quickly moved to follow the principal. The new student moved to the back and picked up one of the uncomfortable lab chairs with one hand, which he then carried unerringly to the table which now had only Aelita.

"Mind if I sit with you guys." He asked easily.

"I don't mind, no." She said with a deadpan voice that easily matched his casual interaction.

He placed his chair by her, not so close as to be uncomfortable, but close enough to reach out and touch her.

"In case the principal didn't manage to inform you, or you decided to ignore him as I prefer to, my name Michalys." He held out his hand which she took, laughing slightly as his no nonsense comment.

"I'm Aelita, Aelita Stones."

"Good to meet you," he said with a smile, "and I take it the one who left is Jeremy Belpois."

"Yes," she said, surprised, "but how did you know that."

He grinned at her slyly, "I'm his new roommate."

The gang all sat together at a lunch table the next day, discussing the new kid and the… interesting… developments he brought with him.

"Well, I vote we just tie him up naked in the gym so he'll leave." Odd suggested.

"Odd, for the hundredth time, that's not a good idea." Ulrich said.

"I'll say," Michalys said casually as he sat down among them, between Jeremy and Aelita, to their annoyance, "for one, you'd have to make sure I wouldn't wake up."

"No we wouldn't," Odd said jokingly, while the others were still stunned into silence by his silent and sudden appearance, "all of us together would be able to keep you quiet easily."

Michalys laughed, "Good luck with that, there's a reason I keep a machete down the side of my mattress."

"Weapons are prohibited on school property." Jeremy said loftily.

"So is sneaking out in the middle of the night to see your 'girlfriend', or would-be one anyway." Michalys said sarcastically.

This put both Aelita and Jeremy to glaring at him, "I don't know what you're talking about." They said, almost simultaneously.

"Sure, just tell me when and if you get the guts to go out on an actual date. I personally want to film the reaction." He sent a piercing look in Aelita's direction, saying quite clearly that he knew exactly what her reaction would be.

Aelita shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling uncomfortable with the fact she was sure he had her pegged. Because ever since the false kiss with the Polymorph, and her subsequent experimental kiss with him, she knew for a fact she would stumble and stutter over her answer… and then say no.

Not that she didn't still like Jeremy, but her ardor had cooled soon into a simple comradeship. She was unwilling to talk to him, and risk their friendship, but she would if it became necessary.

Meanwhile, the other three seemed to be enjoying the new guy more and more, his explicit teasing of the pair a refreshing change from the usual vague and simplistic taunts.

"Wait 'til you get to see these two," Odd said, inclining his head towards Yumi and Ulrich, "when they get going, it's enough to make you sick."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll have my chance to see that," he said smugly, "Jim is apparently teaching us the more advanced forms of kickboxing this afternoon."

They groaned, none louder than Ulrich and Yumi, who would undoubtedly get paired together and end up face to face breathing hard on the floor.

"So," he said, with an evil grin, "shall we go, I can't wait to get started."


	5. Chapter 5-Fighter

A New Friend

Chapter 5

Fighter

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, didn't make it, one character in this story is mine.**

"Now listen up," Jim barked, "quiet down, back there; quiet!"

As they all silenced themselves (mostly), Jim got into speech mode, "Now, kickboxing, the more refined form of which is called muay thai, is all about power, who's strongest, who can use their strength in the most intelligent way."

"So that puts Sissy right out." Odd said in a snide comment, which produced a snort from their group, absent Jeremy, who was in his room, skipping out.

"Now, I'm assigning your pairs," this was met with loud groans, "alright, alright, no complaining."

He started listing off pairs, "Ulrich and Yumi," greeted with laughs and groans, "Odd and Herv, Aelita and Michalys…"

This last pair was greeted with shock from the lyoko warriors, while Michalys merely got a sly look about him.

"Don't go easy on him, princess." Odd yelled out as he went to beat up Herv.

"I won't." She whispered evilly.

As the two of them matched up, both moving quickly on their feet, hands up, formed into fists in front of the lower part of their faces, they sized up their stances. Aelita was confident, but Michalys had a grace and fluidity that belied skill.

She lunged out with an experimental jab, cross combo, which Michalys blocked easily with a rock-hard shin. He responded back with a front kick, which, when knocked aside, he slammed down and turned the momentum into a full-on roundhouse which knocked her down.

She turned her sideways tumble into a roll, then sprang up and leapt at him with a series of hooks and uppercuts that drove him backwards slightly. He continued backing up until he hit the rock wall, where she grinned at him smugly as she began a series of kicks meant to batter him down.

But Michalys revealed that he hadn't really been losing, he jumped quickly as high as he could and turned in midair to grab onto the rock wall, then flipped off of it to land behind her.

As Aelita turned around, Michalys had swept her feet out from under her, she landed on her back, then launched herself back onto her feet. At which point she jumped at Michalys and attempted to force him to the ground. This back-fired slightly when he ducked low and jumped on top of her instead.

The two of them lay there for a few minutes, breathing hard. They noticed eventually that everyone had stopped their own fights and were staring at them.

They both stood and brushed off, wiping sweat from their brows. Michalys glared around at all of them, his eyes portraying such ferociousness that they instantly looked away.

"That was very good," Jim said, looking slightly scared, "the rest of you shape up, get moving." He quickly returned to his usual barking voice.

"Well done," Michalys said, "I haven't had a real challenge in a long time."

"Didn't seem like it," she said accusingly, "almost seemed as if you were holding back. If you had landed on me after you jumped off the rock wall I would've been down in seconds."

"Credit where credits due," Michalys responded teasingly, "you have plenty of skill, I've just been doing this for longer."

"How long?" she asked piercingly.

He tapped the side of his nose artfully, "I've still got my secrets, I'm afraid. All I'll say about it is that I learned to fight when I was very young, and from a good teacher."

"You learned well."

The two of them soon took on the role of mentors, correcting almost everyone in the class on their form. They gave several suggestions how to increase their abilities with simple exercises, and managed to improve the abilities of most, except for the lyoko warriors of course.

After gym, they moved quickly to dinner, and were found by Jeremy laughing and joking around as they grew close and closer to Michalys.

"So, how'd the kickboxing lesson go?" Jeremy asked as he sat down across from Odd.

"Michalys destroyed everyone, even Aelita lost to him." Odd said with his usual bluntness.

"Oh please, you and I had a fair round." Michalys said humbly.

"You grabbed his leg and spun him around in mid-air." Ulrich said.

"He recovered."

"By landing on top of Jim." Yumi said.

Michalys shrugged, "It was good to learn my aim's still good."

Aelita punched his arm, "Be nice, Jim may be annoying, but he has his moments."

"I know," he said resignedly, "he has the ability to be brave, loyal to a fault, and a genuine fighter, but that doesn't mean I can't tease him now, does it."

The friends paused awkwardly at his far too knowledgeable observations, but were soon interrupted by the amusing scene of the Italian teacher falling flat on his face into the wet floor sign nearby.

** Here we are, little children, my moment of the day, appreciate it, I haven't gotten a single review yet and I'm feeling rather abandoned.**


	6. Chapter 6-Lessons

A New Friend

Chapter 6

Lessons

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show, again, and again.**

Jeremy and Michalys were in their room, Jeremy doing something clever with a computer while Michalys played around with wires and pliers.

As he twisted a gold, square edged wire with a round silver wire, Jeremy looked over to see the pair of pliers turning swiftly until the two were combined in a twist rather like a DNA strand.

He then moved quickly over to the small anvil he had set up, and put the pair of wires between two steel blocks. He hit the steel block sharply with a hammer several times, in multiple places.

When he held the wires up to inspect them, they had flattened into a half-inch wide strip of metal that shifted and moved in a braided way. He used a rawhide hammer to pound it into the shape of a bracelet on the horn of the anvil.

The bracelet itself was far too small for his wrist, but was a nice piece of work nonetheless.

"Who's that for?" Jeremy asked quietly as he turned back to his computer.

"Probably Aelita, depending on how it finishes," he answered back just as quietly, "the metal tends to have a mind of its own when I do something freeform like this."

Jeremy stopped typing briefly at the sound of Aelita's name, but soon started up again. He was fairly certain he could predict the condescending smile on Michalys' face.

Michalys sighed, "You really need to work on this." Jeremy turned to see him gesturing between the two of them.

"What?" Jeremy asked coldly.

"Communication," Michalys snapped, "If you learned to talk to people, you wouldn't have this situation on your hands."

"What situation is this?" Jeremy asked angrily.

"The one where you drove away the first girl you've cared for." This caused Jeremy's head to snap around and take in a breath for a likely tirade.

"Shut up and listen for a second," Michalys growled, "notice that I didn't say the first girl you've loved. I know people well enough, and I can always tell what's real and what people are convincing themselves is real.

"You care for her, you want her to be happy, but you became certain you loved her because she seemed the only girl who _could _love you." He held up a finger to forestall expected objections, "I personally don't believe that, but you certainly do, and you need to get over that."

Jeremy was trying not to listen, but some of it was sinking in, and he couldn't deny it matched perfectly with his own emotions.

"Just leave it be, okay, it's my life, I'll deal with it." He turned away dismissively.

"I will, just try not to hurt anyone, because that _is_ my business."

Jeremy turned towards him again, "How is it your business, you've known us for _days_."

Michalys just sighed, sounding far older than his years, "Perhaps that's a good question."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Michalys, I can't accept this." Aelita said insistently.

"Well, if you don't, it's getting scrapped, it doesn't fit anyone else." Michalys continued pushing the small braided bracelet at her.

"Resize it."

"I'd need to cut and solder it, it would ruin it. Take it, Aelita, it's just a small gesture."

She eventually accepted with ill grace, though he could tell from the small almost-smile on her face she was pleased with it.

The two of them walked the rest of the way into the cafeteria, meeting up in the breakfast line with the others. Jeremy was trying very hard not to look at her wrist, and it was overall rather amusing. The others noticed immediately, but chose to say nothing in favor of watching Jeremy continue to look in any other possible direction.

As the six friends sat down, those who were missing something eventually grew tired enough of the awkwardness to ask.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Yumi asked blatantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jeremy said stiffly, staring straight at his plate.

"Oh, come one, you've been avoiding looking at those two," Odd pointed at Aelita and Michalys, "the whole time."

Michalys rolled his eyes, "I gave Aelita a bracelet I made and Jeremy is taking it rather personally."

The three were silent for a moment, but then rolled their eyes almost simultaneously.

"You're freaking out," Ulrich said shortly, "get over it."

"I am not," Jeremy said, "I don't care."

Aelita looked away, eyes lowering in hurt, Michalys' eyes flashed instantly, and an ugly growl filled the air.

"Did I _not_ just explain this to you adequately?" He snarled.

Jeremy seemed to shrink, while Aelita stared at Michalys in shock. Her shock slowly turned to dawning realization, and she seemed to understand something in a flash of recognition. Her lips slowly turned up in a wry grin.

As the six walked out, dumping the trays with the others, Aelita held Michalys back, dropping far enough behind the group as to have some privacy, then stopping altogether to pull him into a space between two buildings.

Michalys looked at her quizzically, but Aelita just held up a finger, stopping him long enough for her to arrange her thoughts.

"I've got this… suspicion, I suppose, or maybe an idea, but it's going to sound crazy, so bear with me."

She laced her fingers together, then pressed them against her head and leaned into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her obligingly, placing his chin on top of her head.

"There was an incident, a few days ago, when Ulrich and Yumi were being attacked by a pack of wolves, and this bigger black wolf with blue eyes saved them."

She hesitated for a moment, then got the words out in a rush, "I think it was the same wolf who I saw in the woods a week before, when I was upset…"

"When Jeremy upset you." He interrupted.

"How do you know that?" she asked sharply, staring up at him with accusing green eyes.

He sighed, "You talk a lot when you're upset, and you and I sat together for several hours, it was rather obvious."

She grinned, "I knew it."

He groaned, "You're going to be insufferable now, aren't you."

"Probably."

"And you won't let it go."

"Not a chance."

He groaned again, "I'm expecting this to be a theme now."


	7. Chapter 7-History Lessons

A New Friend

Chapter 7

History Lessons

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't own it.**

"So, to summarize, the wolf that saved our lives, is actually you."

"Yep, twice actually." Michalys said brightly.

"You shouldn't remember that," Odd looked around, "right, I'm right, aren't I?"

"It's true," Jeremy said, "how is it that you remember the snowstorm."

Michalys sighed, settling himself down for a long talk, "Because, I'm not exactly normal."

"Thanks for that," Yumi said, "really, there was no way we could have known that if you hadn't told us."

"After all," Ulrich said, "you just transform into a super wolf, there's nothing abnormal about that, nothing at all."

"Not just a wolf," Michalys said, "I'm a shape shifter; I can become anything, as long as I'm mildly familiar with it."

"Really," Odd said with wide eyes, "how long have you been able to do that."

"Since I was six, this guy in Vegas taught me how."

"You were taught," Yumi questioned, "so can anyone learn?"

"No," Michalys answered, "you have to have the spark, the capacity for change. It's not common, but not unheard of either. I know of over two hundred shifters just in the region."

This led to a shocked silence, which Michalys took as permission to continue speaking, "Aside from the several that learn every year, we all keep in contact, and a death in our community is extremely uncommon. Our lives are long, and most live all over the place, moving whenever it's time for a normal person to die. We seem to age, but never do, I was just at a birthday party in Beijing for a man who turned twenty-five hundred."

The shocked silence only deepened, and Michalys laughed slightly, "For the record, all of you seem to have the same spark."

"What," Odd broke the silence, "you mean we can learn to shape shift too."

"Eventually," Michalys said, "though it's odd to find so many shifters together, and it makes me wonder what's different about you five."

They all exchanged looks, then simultaneously agreed to tell him about lyoko. His secret was out to them, so they might as well tell him theirs.

"There's this supercomputer in the abandoned warehouse Jeremy found…" Aelita began, then continued until the whole story had been told.

Michalys shook his head, "You all have a crazy life."

"Tell me about it." Ulrich said wryly.

"One question though."

"What?" Aelita asked.

"What's the end game," Michalys said flatly, "obvious as it is what you all want, what does XANA want."

"He wants Aelita's memory." Jeremy said slowly.

"Why?" Michalys demanded, "What does he have to gain from it?"

"He would be released from lyoko." Jeremy stated, eyes narrowing.

"Sounds more like a desperate convict than a super villain. Why haven't you just asked him?"

Jeremy's head shot up, "Talk to XANA, just how do you propose we do that?"

"You've got this access to his memory, so why can't you contact him the same way?" Michalys was starting to get very impatient, and it was obvious why.

Jeremy looked at Aelita in shock, never having considered this before.

"It's possible," Aelita said, "and who knows, there might actually be benefits to this."

Michalys rolled his eyes, "I do have my moments, you know, after a few thousand years you manage to pick up the fact that the simple explanation is often the right one."

"How old are you, Michalys?" Aelita asked abruptly.

"I just turned eighty-four hundred and twenty-three," he answered quietly, "but the age is deceptive, I tend to act young."

"So you think you could help us out then?" Odd asked.

Michalys smirked, "I'd say so."

"Well then," Aelita said, "I guess you're in."

"Guess so."

"You ready?"

"Born that way."

"Any other questions?"

"Just one."

"What's that?"

Michalys grinned, "How do you think I'd look on lyoko?"

**I've got another up now, so be happy and rejoice louder than anyone else at a crazy rock concert. I'm still rocking them out, so expect another soon.**


	8. Chapter 8-Contact

A New Friend

Chapter 8

Contact

** Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

** "**We'll send Aelita, Michalys and Odd first, then Ulrich and Yumi." Jeremy explained how they would get to lyoko, with only three scanners their arrivals would be staggered.

"Or we could just go down there and figure it out." Michalys rolled his eyes.

"Jeremy prefers everything nice and tidy." Odd said, agreeing perfectly with his point of view.

The first three soon disappeared down the ladder to the scanner room, while the others stayed behind to wait for their virtualization.

They stepped into the scanners, and Michalys looked around in the scanner to see a light running up and down his body. He was soon lifted off his feet and compelled to close his eyes by the brightness.

When he opened them, he saw ground rushing towards him, and automatically turned himself to land easily on his feet. He looked around to see the world of lyoko was exactly how his friends had described it. They were in the desert sector, and prepared to move to the edge so they could be taken to sector five.

He looked down to find himself in a black set of simple martial arts garb, with a weapon strapped to his back and side.

He pulled the weapon from its sheath on his back, and examined it.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Odd said, confused.

"You wouldn't have, it's my own design." He spun it experimentally, pleased to find the balance was perfect.

The weapon was shaped in a manner similar to a crescent moon, with the outer edge sharpened to a deadly blade. A semicircle was cut out of the backside, and extending across it was a padded handgrip.

He put it back in its sheath with a smooth movement, quite happy with how well his own design worked out.

He then pulled at the weapon on his side, and was delighted to see something he was quite familiar with.

"Is that a Sig?" Odd asked in surprise.

"P226, set up with a magazine of nineteen millimeter Parabellum, the same I used during a brief stint with Chicago PD." He looked to find two magazines of a dozen at his side for quick reloading.

He grinned, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Ulrich and Yumi virtualized next to them, then examined Michalys' weapons.

"Great, he gets something for close combat and ranged." Ulrich said with annoyance.

"You've used your swords at a distance before." Yumi pointed out.

Ulrich nodded, satisfied even if he was still a little peeved.

"Care to send us a ride, Einstein?" Odd asked into thin air.

Jeremy's voice rang out, "Already on their way, I'm sending your oversail too, Michalys."

The oversail was a concept developed by Michalys, and soon enough programmed by Jeremy. It was basically a surfboard with a sail attached. The sail was supposed to be hard enough to withstand a laser, so it could be used as a shield. They added in a small strap he could hold onto to pull the sail however he wanted.

The vehicles virtualized next to them, and Michalys hopped on with ease.

"Care to join me, milady?" He asked Aelita with a bow and a smile.

"Delighted to, kind sir." She responded with equal sarcasm.

She hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, which led to the distinct sound of teeth grinding in a microphone coming from the air.

All of them laughed at Jeremy's behavior, even as most rolled their eyes and shook their heads. They quickly traveled to the edge of the sector with no problem.

They arrived at the edge and watched as their vehicles devirtualized, they heard Jeremy's voice again, "I'm entering the code, SCIPIO."

The usual sphere spun towards them, and they disappeared inside of it. They could still see the movement outside, though, and Michalys could understand what Odd was talking about. The trip could have been nauseating, but he personally thought it was a rush. Kind of like roller coaster, but even more intense because they could see below their feet as well.

When they landed on the lyoko symbol, Odd clutched his stomach, while Michalys grinned.

"I enjoyed that, personally," he looked at Odd out of his peripheral vision slyly, "but that might have been getting to watch Odd nearly throw up."

"I hate you." Odd groaned.

The door opened at the far side of the room, and Jeremy reminded them of the countdown unnecessarily. They ran through the hallway as it opened to reach a room with uneven walls, but a smooth floor.

"There it is." Odd pointed straight up to point at the switch.

"And here's the welcoming party." Ulrich drew his sword as several creepers appeared around the room.

Michalys swiftly drew out his Sig and took out four of the dozen in a few shots, then put his gun away to free his arms.

"Cover me guys." He then closed his eyes and stood still for a moment.

They all exchanged startled looks, but did as he told them, after a few more moments his eyes snapped open and he swiftly changed into an eagle. He then flew up as fast as he could.

All of them stopped and stared, which nearly lost them the fight.

As Michalys nearly reached the ceiling, he transformed back into a human, and barely managed to touch the switch before gravity claimed him once again. He landed lightly on his feet on the floor forty foot below, with barely a bent knee to attest.

He smiled, "I wondered if I'd still be able to transform here."

They all smiled back, aware of how useful he would be on future trips. They ran quickly to get to the elevator, and all jumped on as it passed. When the elevator stopped, they stepped off and came to the outside, where Michalys was briefly struck motionless with the impressive display.

Aelita ran up to the screen as the rest of them held back, they watched to see a nest of Mantas nearly ready to hatch.

"Hurry up, Aelita." Ulrich said.

"I'm moving, I'm moving." She moved a few more things around on the screen, then opened a single window to cover the whole area.

"Contact: XANA." Her words rang out loud and clear.

There was a moment where the whole place seemed to freeze in shock, even the mantas halting their progress out of the nest. Words appeared on the screen.

_What do you want?_

**So, there's contact for you, we'll see what fruit this bears in the next exciting installation of **_**A New Friend**_**, coming soon to a computer near you.**


	9. Chapter 9-Peace

A New Friend

Chapter 9

Peace

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

_What do you want?_

The response, though not completely unexpected, nonetheless shocked them, Jeremy was staring at his computer screen in open-mouthed shock, while the rest on lyoko were no better off.

Aelita recovered faster than the others, "We want to learn what it is you're after in my memory." She said bluntly.

There was a pause, as if XANA couldn't believe they would actually ask that.

_Why would you care now, when you've been fighting me without question for more than a year?_

Aelita smiled, this was going better than they had expected; "We found someone new to tell us we were being idiots."

_I noticed the addition, _they could practically hear the dry sarcasm, _I suppose I'm supposed to appreciate this._

"If you prefer, we really just want to make sure we don't continue to fight for no reason."

Another pause, this one longer, _I need the materialization code._

"What?" The shock expressed was mildly amusing, "You've materialized monsters here before."

_They're simple creatures, and they retain their virtual codes, I'm looking to materialize myself as a human._

Yet more shock, "So you're after the same thing we were for me."

_Yes._

"Well why didn't you just ask?"

_What would you have said?_

They hesitated for a moment, not sure, "We would have said yes, if you could have convinced us that's all you wanted."

_I need the codes, and what's more, I need DNA from two of you so I can create a human form. Talk to your boy, he should tell you that my using DNA from you would stop me from doing anything further._

They soon had an open line to Jeremy, "Well, is what he's saying true?" Michalys asked bluntly.

Jeremy was able to answer fast, "Unless I'm mistaken, it should be, the materialization process would be the same, and if the DNA was given simultaneously, he wouldn't even be able to enter himself into the supercomputer."

"Meaning he couldn't activate towers." Michalys finished.

"So this is genuine," Yumi said amazedly, "we really have been fighting all this time for nothing."

_Not nothing,_ the beep on the screen made all their heads snap towards it, _for a while there, I genuinely wanted to kill you._

"I have that effect on people, and apparently computers too." Odd said jokingly.

_Eventually I got over it, and I began to notice some things about your world._

"And what would that be?" Aelita asked.

_The fact that, however miserable I made you with these attacks, somehow you all kept it together._

"That's what friends are for."

_So I've learned._

"This is tripping me out," Ulrich said quietly, "we're having a discussion about how friends handle stress with _XANA_."

"I've noticed," Yumi said back, "but I'm not one to question it."

_If you were to help me,_ _it would be the end of this fight, the supercomputer could shut down with no ill effects. I can remove the virus I have in Aelita in seconds._

"You would do that?" Aelita said with dawning hope.

_Consider it a gesture of trust, I won't attack further, and I don't believe you'll destroy me anymore._

"We won't." Aelita promised.

_Do we have a deal then?_

Aelita looked around at the others to find gestures of support, nodding heads and smiles, Michalys winked at her supportively.

"We have a deal."

_The virus is already gone, which should allow you to be materialized normally, I'll keep the line open so your boy can send me the codes. You can check Aelita with the scanners first, to check on the virus._

"So we'll send you a couple of strands of hair after that."

_Good, _there was another pause, _thank you._

They all smiled as Jeremy materialized them one by one, feeling more hopeful than they had since this whole thing had started.

As they materialized, Aelita stayed in the scanner while Odd and Michalys stepped out to make room for Ulrich and Yumi.

As the last two stepped out, Aelita's scanner opened. Jeremy's voice came from the speakers, "All clear, XANA kept his promise."

"We'll put in a couple of hairs down here." Aelita replied clearly.

"So who here wants to be the parents?" Odd said teasingly, which was met with dead silence.

"Great, now you made it awkward." Ulrich said dryly.

"Well," Odd said with a shrug, "it's true."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Michalys plucked a hair from his head and threw it in the scanner, "Why do y'all listen to him?"

"I've been wondering that for a long time." Aelita said as she put one of her own hairs in the scanner.

Odd started to say something, but the two of them smacked him over the back of the head simultaneously.

"Shut up," they both said, "if you know what's good for you." Michalys added.

Odd sighed and muttered something, but kept it too quiet to hear.

"We've got the hairs in the scanner." Michalys yelled up to the lab.

"You don't have to yell," Jeremy said wryly, "I have a mike down there."

"Yelling's more fun."

Jeremy sighed, "I sent XANA the codes, and he's starting the materialization process already."

The five of them stood there before the scanner, waiting in a loose semi-circle. Aelita and Michalys were in a mirror of the position Ulrich and Yumi were in. Her arm wrapped tight around his waist as he held her close around her shoulders. Odd was in the slightly awkward position of being in between the two couples.

They waited for several minutes that felt like hours as they watched the closed doors of the scanner, seeing strange patterns of light shining through the crack.

"He's coming through." Jeremy said through the speakers.

The doors opened, fog spilled out dramatically, and the five of them watched carefully as a small person staggered out of the scanner. Odd caught them as they stumbled on the edge of the scanner.

They opened their eyes to look up into five pairs of kind eyes.

"Welcome to the world."

**So, yes, I drug XANA out of the computer, don't worry, I've still got an ultimate villain set up, so be prepared. Please read, review, compliments to those few strong souls who have reviewed, you make way for the teeming masses, I hope.**


	10. Chapter 10-Learning

A New Friend

Chapter 10

Learning

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the show.**

"Welcome to the world."

XANA surprised everyone, not at all near what expected.

She was a girl, for starters, and very obviously related to Michalys and Aelita, with Michalys blond hair and wiry musculature, while she had Aelita's green eyes and facial features.

She quickly jumped back from Odd's arms and dusted herself off, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry about that," she said, "walking is sort of a new experience to me."

Michalys laughed, a sound that was abruptly cut off as Aelita elbowed him in the ribs, "Be nice," she hissed, "she's new to this."

"Yes, honey." This was said in a strange combination of a condescending and charming tone, which made Aelita both blush and scowl.

"Wow," Yumi said, desperate for payback, "the married couple and their daughter act already, I was expecting it in a few weeks."

XANA grinned slightly behind her hand, "I guessed it would be those two, somehow."

"You didn't check whose DNA it was?" Ulrich said in surprise.

"Not necessary, to do it as fast as you wanted it had to turn out random, I didn't have time to pick and choose features, so I didn't check." She looked down and started moving her arms and legs experimentally, "Though I have to say, I like the result."

"Good to know I have decent genes." Michalys said dryly.

"Maybe you don't, I might be covering up the horror of your inheritance with my genes." Aelita said with narrowed eyes and a look that was slightly ruined by the slow smile creepy onto her face.

"How long have you two been dating?" XANA asked.

This prompted a blush from Aelita and a suggestive jerk of the head towards the ladder that led to Jeremy's computer.

"Oh," XANA had the grace to look abashed, "he's still on that, is he?"

"In all honesty I'm not sure I can blame him," Michalys grimaced, "but that's not going to stop me from smacking him all over the place when he does something stupid."

"You know he can probably hear you, right?" Aelita said sharply.

Michalys grinned, "He already knows all this; he and I had a little heart to heart in our room a couple of nights ago."

"You mean you threatening me blatantly." Jeremy said as he climbed down the ladder.

"Yes, that," Michalys said bluntly, "although I do believe I forced at least a few self-revelations on you."

Jeremy continued muttering for a time, but he soon got over it.

"So, what name will you be going by?"

"Xana Anthis," she shrugged, "Greek name, the last was convenient, the first seems particularly appropriate now." She ruffled her long blond hair, "Xana actually means golden-haired."

"Perfect," Michalys rubbed his hands together, "one question, do I get to threaten your first boyfriend."

Xana blushed rather spectacularly, "Dad," she whined, "at least give me a shot."

Michalys chuckled, "I could get used to this."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"You've already called me 'dad', which gives me full rights as the father figure."

"Michalys," Aelita said sharply, "you _will_ go easy on her."

"Yes, dear."

"Good boy."

"Are we going to finish figuring this out," Ulrich interrupted, "or do we need to stop by a chapel for you two first."

Michalys tilted his hand back and forth, "Maybe, you up for it?" This was directed towards Aelita, which prompted one of her easy blushes.

"Is that how you propose to a girl?" She asked with an attempt at a thunderous frown.

"Only jokingly, when the day comes you can expect something rather extensive."

Aelita's blush deepened, but that didn't stop the rather pleased smile from appearing on her face.

Jeremy let out a resigned sigh, "Flirting not necessary, at least not in front of me, please."

Michalys grinned and slapped Jeremy on the back, knocking his glasses askew, "You're finally learning, kid."

Everyone rolled their eyes, but spared a slightly prideful glace at Jeremy, it had been a long time since he had gone anywhere in his relationship status.

"I took the liberty of getting my papers taken care of, including records of my becoming an orphan and getting exceptional enough scores to get a scholarship to Kadic." Xana said casually.

Odd groaned, "Great, another hacker."

Xana rolled her eyes, "Only when necessary."

"So you won't add a couple zeros to my bank account?"

"Not so much, no."

"Odd," Michalys interrupted, "if you start flirting with her now, I really hope you're up for a chase, because you vs. wolf, equals a nice meal for me."

Odd backed away slowly, mild fear showing in his eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

Michalys grinned evilly, "That old rivalry between cats and dogs; it's ten times worse between cats and wolves."

"Michalys," Aelita said, "at least wait until they actually start dating before you go all slightly insane protective on us."

"Why is this a given?" Xana said exasperatedly, "Don't I have any choice?"

"Of course," Aelita said, "but do you _really _want to have to explain this whole thing to a guy."

Xana groaned, "I hate it when you're right."

Aelita grinned, "I'm a mom, that's my job."

Michalys just smiled, and helped lead his two new favorite ladies to the elevator, still talking as he put his hands lightly on the small of their backs.

"Where'll you stay tonight while the paperwork goes through?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not sure, I thought here at the factory."

"Without anyone else," she said sharply, "not a chance."

"No worries Aelita," Michalys said, "I'll stay here tonight as well, as a wolf. I'll keep her warm and make sure nothing happens."

Xana muttered something about 'overprotective parents', but she also had a large smile gracing her lips.

Aelita gave them a flat stare, "If you're staying, so am I."

Michalys sighed, "I'd argue with that, but I know it's useless."

"You learn fast."

"You want me to run back and get you ladies a blanket?"

Aelita smiled, "Thank you, that'd be great."

Michalys let go of the girls and started running off, "Back in a flash." He shifted to a wolf in mid-stride and began to run even faster.

The others all looked in the direction he disappeared with affectionate glances, "That boy's really in love." Yumi said.

Aelita smiled, "Well, I just hope he and I can have some peace."

"She's got it bad," Ulrich said slyly, "doesn't she?"

"No point teasing her about it, Ulrich," Yumi said, "I think she's rather proud."

"You realize it took those two a couple of days to get where you two haven't in _years_?" Odd asked teasingly.

"Shut up, Odd." The two said in sync.

Odd groaned dramatically, "Ah, the life of a starving artist."

Xana let out a small giggle, then quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Odd, stop charming my daughter so fast, I'd rather Michalys not have to get a warrant out on him for murder before we even start to really date." Aelita gave him a flat glare.

"It's scary how fast you two have gotten into the role of parents."

Michalys interrupted by arriving with a duffel bag over one shoulder.

"I got a few blankets and some food, since I figure you'd be hungry at some point sooner or later."

"Aw, you're such a good father and boyfriend." Aelita pulled him into a hug.

"Boyfriend, huh, I thought I was just the funny guy who follows you around too much."

"Same thing."

"We need to get back," Jeremy said abruptly, "sneaking back in to the dorms in much easier before dark."

He walked off, and all of them rolled their eyes, "We have got to get that boy a girlfriend." Yumi said.

"We could just pick a few different girls and lock him in a closet with them one at a time." Odd said, only half-jokingly.

Michalys shook his head, but didn't dismiss the possibility, "You guys get back; these ladies need to get settled down now if we want them to fall asleep by midnight."

The others left, and Michalys, Aelita and Xana went back down to the lab.

Michalys transformed into a wolf and lay down obligingly, the two of them took the blankets out of the bag and lay down, using him as a pillow. He lay his head gently on top of Aelita's and listened as the two of them talked late into the night.

**So, Xana is here, very human, very normal, next chapter she starts Kadic, and they finally shut down the stinking super-computer. I also have a new character coming in soon, but his role isn't flushed out yet. Read, review, review, review, even multiple reviews are encouraged. And happy fourth of July to those of you who celebrate.**


	11. Chapter 11-Starting

A New Friend

Chapter 11

Starting

** Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

Aelita wasn't willing to get up.

She was sure she should, she had an alarm set on the supercomputer to wake them up in time to sneak back into the school to get ready for classes that day. But, despite the ringing, she was so comfortable laying on a warm, fuzzy wolf with her arm around her (sort of) daughter.

It was still strange to her, but she had taken Xana in as her daughter with no hesitation, she guessed it was motherly instinct. This was, in all reality, a person with the same mind as the program that had been trying to kill her for years. But she could tell that personality was all but forgotten, with the new feelings that came from being human overwhelming her to give her a kind heart.

She felt Michalys stir under her, clearly awake and expecting her to be as well.

She groaned quietly, and felt Xana stir next to her, her shoulders tensing as she shook off the early morning stiffness.

"Morning mom." Xana said cheerily.

Aelita grinned, "Glad you inherited my morning personality instead of your fathers."

She felt Michalys grumble underneath her, and she was sure his usual sarcasm would be kicking in now if he could speak. It was funnier because of how true it was, their morning Italian class had been spent together yesterday, and though he had been nice to her, it had vanished completely when someone in front of them had been unwilling to shut up during class.

His mild tirade was all the more impressive because he managed to pull it off without the teacher ever noticing.

She found it a little bizarre that she and Michalys already had each other pegged after just a few days around each other. Granted, in his case, he had several centuries of practice reading people, but she knew him just as fast.

That might have been because he was that open and honest, and in all honesty she had gotten a good indicator of his character the first time she had seen him as a wolf.

She felt like this should be more complicated, but that might have been from her dealing with Jeremy for so long. Michalys didn't seem like the type not to commit, and she knew he cared for her. Aside from that, they both considered Xana their daughter now, so neither of them would ever abandon her.

That made her think of something, something that stopped her thoughts with a screech.

"Michalys," she whispered urgently, so Xana wouldn't hear, "can Xana become a shifter too?"

His ears flicked in surprise for a moment, but he nodded his head slightly. Aelita relaxed, "You need to start teaching all of us that soon."

"What will dad be teaching us?" Xana asked sleepily.

"How to shape shift." Aelita responded.

Xana was suddenly wide-awake, she sat up and dragged Aelita up with her. Michalys shifted quickly and sat up with them, his hair a complete and utter mess.

"Yes, all of you have the spark, the ability to learn. If I had to take a guess, it has something to do with being virtualized. Scientifically speaking, it probably gets your atoms used to moving around to make it easier to change." He blinked several times, looking slightly bemused.

Xana grinned, "Sweet."

"The gift is usually inherited, so you being able to might have nothing to do with the scanners."

Xana didn't stop grinning, "I feel like I got the best parents."

"Well, we rather like you too."

Michalys stretched his neck and arms, making cracking sounds, Aelita grimaced, "Please don't do that, it's so unhealthy."

Michalys stopped, "More than eight thousand years of doing that, and nothing has happened to me yet."

"Well it bugs me."

"Okay," Michalys said easily, "no joint-cracking."

Aelita smiled, "Good boy." She said condescendingly, while patting him on the head.

Michalys groaned, "Why, oh why, did I ever tell you I transform into a canine of any sort?"

"Because you suck at keeping secrets."

"Only from _you_, my dear."

"We should get going." Xana said abruptly, looking decidedly nervous.

Michalys and Aelita looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"If you refuse to let go of my leg, you'll be teased mercilessly, you know?" Michalys said mockingly.

"You don't need to be nervous, both of us are early risers, we've still got a good hour and a half before anyone else is up." Aelita said kindly.

Xana relaxed, "Still better to be there early, I told the school I'd be there at seven."

Aelita smiled, "I asked Yumi to get you clothes and luggage, so you won't look strange arriving from a trip with absolutely nothing, and Michalys is bankrolling her."

Xana pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You're new, it's to be expected."

"How's dad bankrolling, I thought he was a student too."

Michalys rolled his eyes, "Eight thousand years, many different countries, I'm registered as my own heir here to a multi-million dollar bank account."

Aelita gave him a strange look, "How'd you manage that?"

"I invest, and it's been so long since I've been in this country that the interest alone was a ton. As far as the banks concerned, I belong to a rich family that travels a lot and keeps accounts in many countries so we don't have to bother at customs."

"Nice."

The three of them headed out, Michalys still blinking blearily as he kept his arm wrapped around Aelita's waist. They walked through the city rather than go through the sewers, Michalys and Aelita were swift and quiet enough to sneak in through the forest. Michalys watched the time, and called Yumi once it hit six, he talked for a while, setting a spot for them to meet.

When he hung up, he grinned, "There's a diner about a half a block from the school; an old friend of mine owns it. We'll get there first so I can explain to him the situation, and you can hand out there until it's reasonable for you to arrive."

"Is it okay to explain everything to him?" Aelita asked concernedly.

Michalys rolled his eyes, "He's a shape shifter, Aelita; you don't need to worry about him being able to keep a secret."

They came in sight of the diner, which Michalys pointed out to them, it was fairly stereotypical; there were probably a million of similar appearance in Paris. The simple graffiti style sign read 'Alfonso's', again, named after an owner, not something unusual.

The sign read closed, but the lights were on and they could see a man moving around getting things ready. According to the hours, it opened at eight.

Michalys knocked on the door sharply and insistently, until the rather short, black-haired man looked up.

"We're closed." He said automatically, sounding annoyed.

Michalys just glared, one eyebrow raised, and the man inside reeled back, then moved swiftly to open the door.

"Michalys, why didn't you tell me you were in town?" He exclaimed.

Michalys grinned, "Good to see you too, Alfonso."

Alfonso shook his head, "Good to see you, now explain what you want."

"What makes you think I want anything?" Michalys teased.

"You brought two young ladies into my store at six in the morning." Alfonso looked piercingly at Aelita, "Please tell me you're his girlfriend."

Michalys groaned, which prompted a grin from Aelita, "So it would seem." She said lightly.

Alfonso threw his hands up, "Finally!" he exclaimed, "Me and a few of the others have been trying to set him up for _centuries_."

Aelita narrowed her eyes, looking at Michalys out of the corner of her eye.

Michalys glared at Alfonso, "Why you going into that now?"

Alfonso raised his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine," he looked at Aelita, "he never showed any interest, I swear."

Aelita relaxed, and Xana let out a chuckle, which drew attention to her from Alfonso.

"And who's this young lady?" He asked kindly.

Michalys restrained a grin, "She's our daughter."

Alfonso had just taken a drink from a water bottle, which led to a classic spit take moment. He whipped his head between the two of them comically, taking in their similarity in age and the fact they weren't fully shape shifters.

"Maybe you should explain." He choked out.

Telling the story took the better part of a half an hour, and that was with Michalys summarizing as succinctly as possible. By that time, Yumi had arrived with luggage for Xana, and introductions were made.

Michalys checked his watch, "You and I better get on campus before the early risers start up." He said to Aelita.

"Okay," she said, before turning to Xana, "see you later, be careful; feel free to start teasing Sissy incessantly as soon as you get there."

"Yes, mom." She said with a smile, then gave both her parents a hug.

Michalys and Aelita quickly snuck onto campus with no problems, both getting into their rooms without a sound.

The two of them 'woke up' soon after, with no odd looks from anyone as they were always up this early. They were both prepared for and interesting day with the new student.

** Definitely a filler, but the next chapter is due for the first day of Xana's classes, and we'll see exactly what their new challenges are. I'm a bit late with this, but I was in Topeka at Lake Shawnee for the fireworks show last night and didn't have time to type a thing. Good show, though not on par with the one my brother did down at Grand Lake a few years ago. Read, review, everyone review, I know at least some of you are watching this story, so please just leave a few words, or a book, either way.**


End file.
